the_nosleep_podcastfandomcom-20200213-history
"A Person in the Rain"
About '''"A Person in the Rain" '''is the second tale in the tenth episode of the eleventh season of The Nosleep Podcast. Written by Jen Marshall, it has a runtime of 57:20 and was read by Jessica McEvoy, Elie Hirschman, Jesse Cornett, Nikolle Doolin, Erin Lillis, and Nichole Goodnight. It is the 1337th tale overall on the podcast. Summary A substitute teacher, Erin, takes a job at an old school building after the primary teacher, Mrs. Cross, injuries her back and needs to recuperate. Her classroom is on the top floor, where the attic used to be. At the back of the room is a long hallway around a corner that leads to a private bathroom for the class. There is a mural covered with student's drawings on the back wall. On her first day there, Erin notices an empty desk. Checking inside, she finds nothing but a blue crayon. When no name is said to be there on the seating chart, she asks who it belongs to. A smart student, Miles, says it belongs to a girl named Sadie who is dead. At recess, she contacts Mrs. Cross, who is no help. Eventually, Miles and a student named Emmeline tell her the legend. A hundred years ago, a girl named Sadie was in the school play. After hours, she snuck back up to the attic (where the classroom is now located) to return one of her props. She ended up getting locked in over winter break and dying of starvation in the room, but not before almost scratching her name into the floor three times. She was unable to completely finish the third name, writing "Sadi". Miles says if you write her name three times, she will come and try to kill you. The next day, the desk is back in the classroom despite the note Erin left to the custodian to move it. On the mural, someone has write "Sadie Sadie Sadi" numerous times. Noticing the student's distress, she gives the class the 'Person in the Rain' test. The reasoning being how much rain there is and the presence of umbrellas or rain coats in the drawings will tell her how the class is feeling. Nearly every student draws pouring rain and no covering of any kind, indicating severe stress and fear. That day, she learns of the death of a student ten years previously from the school's art teacher, Holdorff. A girl named Abigail claimed she didn't believe in the Sadie legend and wrote her name three times. Later that day, she fell off the slide and fatally cracked her head on the sidewalk. Holdorff himself dismisses the legend of Sadie's ghost and points out that Miles may be pulling a prank on her. Erin is unconvinced. Sometime later, the class is working when they hear heavy footsteps in the hallway leading to the bathroom, like someone running around wildly. Checking, Erin finds no one there, much to the class's distress. To alleviate their fear, she introduces her 'Smile Box', where students can write secrets and get loads off their consciences by inserting them into the box to be read privately. Checking the results on the first day, she finds a disturbing poem about Abigail's death being caused by her writing of Sadie's name three times. The next week, the school's principal, Mrs. House, shows up to visit the classroom. Hearing about the class's distress, she chides Erin for going along with their fears and not quashing the imaginary ghost stories. On the way out, she lets it slip that Mrs. Cross broke her back after someone pushed her down the stairs. Erin leaves work shaken. Coming in the next day, she finds that someone has filled in all the e's on the mural in blue crayon, so all the messages now read "Sadie Sadie Sadie". Presenting this to Holdorff, he at first thinks Miles did it, but after hearing Erin's hysteria, becomes convinced that she did it herself during an episode. Just as he's leaving to head back downstairs, Erin momentarily considers pushing him. She tears down the mural. Checking Miles's desk, she finds a blue crayon, although the one in Sadie's desk is still there. While using the bathroom the next day, she hears heavy footsteps running in the hallway outside. After jumping out and seeing no one, she searches the coats on the wall and finds Miles hiding in them. He claims he was on his way to the bathroom when an apparition appeared and terrorized him, causing him to hide in the coats. That Friday is 'blanket fort day', when students can bring in pillows and blankets and make a fort out of their desks. Erin hears Miles begging someone to stop harassing him inside the fort and vows to end Sadie's hauntings once and for all. After the students leave, she heads back up the classroom. A heavy rainstorm has picked up, tapping on the roof and darkening the building. Thinking that destroying the object that Sadie is attached to will make her go away, Erin throws the extra desk down the stairs, where it splinters into pieces. Walking back in, she writes Sadie's name three times in chalk. Thunder erupts suddenly and she backs against the blackboard. Erin flees the room, forgetting her purse, raincoat, and the Smile Box. At home, she is shocked to see Sadie's name written three times on the back of her sweater, but remembers that she backed into the board when startled by the thunder and transferred the name then. The next day, she gets a call from Mrs. House, who tells her she's been fired for terrorizing the students. Erin returns and collects her things. After arriving back home, she discovers a blue crayon in her purse and a slip of paper in the Smile Box. Drawn on it is a crayon sketch of a dark figure at a rainy window, looking down at someone from it. The person being watched, running away in the rain, is Erin, with the words "Sadie Sadie Sadie" written on her back. Cast Jessica McEvoy as Erin Elie Hirschman as Miles Jesse Cornett as Holdorff Nikolle Doolin as Mrs. House Erin Lillis as Mrs. Cross Nichole Goodnight as Emmaline Category:Tales Category:Season 11 Category:Jen Marshall Category:Jessica McEvoy Category:Elie Hirschman Category:Jesse Cornett Category:Nikolle Doolin Category:Erin Lillis Category:Nichole Goodnight